The song of haunted forest
by Grey antelope
Summary: It's a story about two maidens, secrets and a village in danger. Romance, mystery and a bit of horror are included.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Kannazuki no Miko.

_Prologue_

It was a peaceful full-moon night, with twinkling stars across the dark blue sky. As it was the middle of the spring, the weather was chilly, but at nights it was pretty cold. As it seemed, it was one of that pleasant dreamy nights when nothing is happening.

At the first sight.

A dog, purebred akita ino, was sleeping quietly, while cool wind was blowing across the yard. Suddenly, he straightened his ears and opened dark eyes. Quickly lifted head.

What's that strange feel?

Then, the wind brought some unknown smell - not the smell of his master. Some dark and awful smell.

Dog's light chestnut skin bristled. He got up on his four.

Something or someone uninvited was in the yard, in the shadows of the pillars of the house, and his intentions weren't good.

The dog started to bark loudly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The six year light blonde girl was hiding between bushy bushes. She watched her house tearing down in fire. She was keeping the hand across her mouth, not to be heard, and silently crying.

Where are her parents now?

She remembered she couldn't sleep, so she went out from her room. At that moment she saw her mother crossing the hall. She was dressed like she was going out.

"Mom..."

She quickly turned toward her.

"Orihime!" She whispered, "Bad dream?"

"Yes." She replied, while her mother picked her up.

"Let's come back to bed." Her voice was tender as always, "I'll be with you until you fall asleep."

"Can't you sleep with me?" Orihime was disappointed.

"I have to go soon."

Soon after, Orihime fell asleep.

But not for long.

Frightful barking woke her. She felt cold chills and covered better with the blanket, like it could protect her. Soon, it became hot. Too hot. She saw a bit of smoke in her room. She jumped from the bed and tried to open the door, but couldn't. She felt that she had to get outside in any way.

She climbed near the window and somehow managed to open it. Very soon, she balanced herself on the declivous roof. The only way from there was the old tree against the house.

She climbed over one of its boughs. Firmly clinging to the bough, she looked back. Her room was all in flames.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, all the village talked about what frightful disaster had happened to Harahime family. The head of the family, honoured merchant Harahime Hikaru-sama was found dead between bamboo trees not far away the family house - the part of tree was pierced throw his stomach.

His wife, some odd stranger from far away country across the sea, who had light blue hair and aquamarine eyes, simply disappeared.

The only one left was that little girl - Orihime. Nobody didn't have to think what'd be with the poor girl - the same day when he heard about what had happened, general Mamiya came to take the girl with him. It wasn't unexpectedly, as general was close friend with Hikaru-sama.

But, what happened in that house? There were many assumptions and persuasions, but nobody really knew that shadows started to form over the village.


	2. About twelve years later

_About twelve years later..._

It was a hot summer day. A farmer straightened his back and wiped sweat from his forehead. For a long time he was working at this rice field, in the bright sun. Very long time... In this Mahoroba village, time goes slowly, very slowly. Nature, people, everything... Nothing special, or unusual, or much exciting happens here.

But, it's not always like that.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" A woman's terrifying scream scared him.

_What the…?_ Far away, on the road, a carriage cropped up from the trees too rapidly. He narrowed his eyes to see better what had been happening. On the carriage were some girls, one of them was trying to take control over the horse, who went mad.

"Noooooooooo!"

He started to run, but what he could do? The carriage already went too far.

_But, was that girl Hime-sama…? _

_Meanwhile…_

"I don't want to die yet! I'm too young!" A brown-haired girl with red face shouted, while she was clinging to another girl's arm. She sounded like she would cry.

"Calm down a little, Mifune! For God's sake, Hime-sama, do something!" It was other girl with black hair, paled, who was firmly holding her friend. Her voice was harsh.

"I am doing my best!" On the front, the sweating girl in light brown training clothes was unsuccessfully trying to stop the horse.

Harahime Orihime grew into the eighteen maiden with light blue hair, tied in braid, and dark brown eyes with glow, under not plucked eyebrows. Her nose was small and she had full soft lips. She was neither tall nor short. Majority of girls in the village were pale and almost skinny, like it was considered as a standard of beauty. But she wasn't, on the contrary. She had reach curves and, as she had to carry every day two full buckets of water from the well for the sensei, she had strong back and tough arms. It seemed she was a rosy girl full of energy, beautiful in some natural, wild way.

It took a while until the horse got tired and calmed down. The two trembling girls managed to come down, and Orihime jumped to the ground.

"And how will we return to the village?! We're too far! I have no intentions to burn in this sun!" Black-haired girl shouted while the other straightened her yellow kimono.

"Calm down, Izumi-sama. I'll think something." Orihime replied patiently. She looked around herself: only fields, path and trees. And nobody except them. Then she looked toward the horse. It was eating the grass nearby. Izumi noticed that.

"Are you kidding me?" Her voice was cold and dangerous.

Orihime only breathed deeply, thinking what to do.

"Well, you can sit down under that tree, I'll go for a help…"

"No, we're too far, you can't leave us alone here!"

"Then go with me, on the foot."

"We're ladies, we mustn't get burn in this sun!"

Orihime didn't know what to do. She swept sweet away from her neck. Those girls were too hard to agree with.

Suddenly Izumi said:

"Someone is going."

Orihime quickly turned. Really, the carriage was approaching. Orihime recognized a man on it as a part of the Mamiyas' staff. And, there, in the carriage, was sitting a girl in the middle of her twenties, with hair and eyes of light auburn colour. Her pose and her face were dignified as always. She was holding a parasol. She was the main hostess of the Mamiyas' house and the personal maid of general's daughter.

"Is something happening, ladies?" Her voice was gentle and neutral.

"In right time, Kotoha-san!" Orihime was relieved.

0000000000000000000000000

While they were on their way to the Mamiyas' house, Orihime explained everything to Kotoha: how she finished the training with sensei Suzuhara, and on the way back ran into Izumi-sama and Mifune-sama, who were finished with their class lessons. They were curious why Miya-sama hadn't been there. It wasn't like her to abandon the class. Even Orihime was stunned; every day she was getting up in the early morning to leave for the training, so she wouldn't know if something had happened. Then two girls asked her to give them a lift, so they could give Miya-sama the lessons. Soon after, the horse simply got mad. Who knows what devil overcame him.

"There's nothing to worry." Kotoha said, "Miss was prevented by urgent duty. She'll very appreciate your help." She bowed gently to both girls.

"I hope we'll not intrude, as she has important obligations." answered Izumi, while her Mifune was timidly silent.

"Of course not." Kotoha replied with her neutral voice, "Miss's friends are always gladly welcomed."

She directed her attention to Orihime.

"Miss, could you explain why you took the carriage on your own? We have men in our staff for that."

If even Kotoha, who didn't mainly interfere, was asking that, Orihime could imagine what lady Mamiya would say. Dignity, honour, chastity, femininity would be some of the topics.

"It's the part of my preparations. Yesterday sensei told me to do that, so I could understand better the daily routines of the villagers, and to realize step by step what it means to live the simple life without luxury."

"I see." Kotoha seemed satisfied, "But, you'll have to be more careful."

Orihime flushed a little.

After some time of silence, Izumi asked:

"Excuse me, Hime-sama, but when will you officially become the miko? I believe that it's a tradition when a girl turns eighteen, she's ready to be priestess."

"You're right, Izumi-sama. In fact, I haven't turned eighteen yet. Next week will be my birthday, and the ceremony in the temple. From then I'll live in the temple as the Solar miko." Orihime explained.

_I've been preparing for this for years, and now I'm delighted and afraid in the same time. I'll have to change my habits. There won't be fooling around with Mako-chan. But, at least, there won't be lady Mamiya around, with her bitter and repulsive behaviour. And…_

"…nar miko?" Izumi stopped her train of thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"What's with the Lunar miko? I don't understand when she'll be found, and how."

Once sensei Suzuhara explained Orihime that only a priestess could know who would be her successor. When Orihime was born, her father brought her to the temple, for good luck. When the old Solar priestess saw her, she said that the baby was destined to inherit her. As the Lunar priestess passed away the long time ago, the new one couldn't be chosen to the present time. _One of your duties, when you become the priestess, will be to find her. It's the last possibility. Don't worry if you'll manage it. Being priestess is very reputable and it'd be honour for a woman and her family. But, beware._ _It have to be someone ready to leave everything, put the duties in the first place and forget about having husband and children, as it is forbidden for priestess. She'll have to accept the modest life, without comfort. It has to be someone who you can rely on and with whom you could agree with. In the end, it'll be a woman with whom you will spend the rest of your life._

"I'm not sure. It'll happen sooner or later. We'll have to wait and see." It was all what Orihime could reply.

00000000000000000000000

Makiko was sweeping the hall. It was one of her jobs as a part of staff under Kotoha-san's command. But, today it was a different day. All the maids were working rapidly and thoroughly. The house had to be changed into its best appearance.

She was silently humming with her deep, melodic voice. Her dark brown hair was short, bellow her jaw. The neat bangs were hiding her forehead. Her jade eyes were sparkling showing humorous nature.

Suddenly, she squeaked. Someone's arms clasped around her.

"Mako-chan!" She heard Orihime's ringing voice.

"Ori… Don't sneak around!" Makiko was almost angry.

"I scared you, didn't I?" She let Makiko go.

"Of course not. You couldn't scare even the cat." Makiko turned toward Orihime. On the other side, it was truth. Orihime was good-natured, so animals liked her.

"I did." Orihime laughed stubbornly, "Or have you thought I was Yukihito-san?"

Makiko blushed. Then she narrowed at Orihime, who was smiling humorously:

"Just kidding!" She grabbed her wrist, "Come on, Mako-chan, I want to show you something."

"Wai...!"

00000000000000000000

_Somewhere, in the woods near the Mamiyas' house..._

"Nooo, I can't believe!" Makiko purred. She instantly fell on her knees and took a white puppy in bosom. It was half-breed, but it didn't matter, "But, where did you find them?"

Orihime let other puppies out of the big basket; now they were trying to climb in Makiko's lap.

"In the forest, while I was training. I think someone had left them there to survive or to die."

"It's cruelly. But be careful. Mamiya-sama mustn't find out. She could kill them." Makiko said ironically.

Orihime giggled.

"I don't believe she would go that far. But, surely she'd throw them out. So I'm hiding them in the shed." She took dark brown puppy. It started licking her palm, then bite her finger, as his teeth was growing and itching. Orihime began to move the finger across its teeth.

While they were playing with the puppies, Orihime tell Makiko about incidence with carriage. Makiko laughed.

"You say, those two were with you in the carriage, and they were screaming? What a show. I regret not seeing that."

"Well, one was screaming, one was shouting at me."

"Poor you. Mad horse and those girls at once." Makiko laughed again, and Orihime only giggled.

"So, we met Kotoha-san and she gave us the lift."

Makiko stopped stroking the puppy.

"Oh, no, I almost forgot! Kotoha-san will be angry if she sees I'm not doing what she ordered. You'll tell her you dragged me!"

"Don't worry about that."

"Well, she had to take new kimonos Mamiya-sama ordered for miss."

"Again?" Orihime giggled coarsely, "Miss could donate one to each woman in the village and yet have enough."

For a moment Makiko wondered what had happened between those two. They were like sisters. But lately...

"However, it's the special occasion."

Orihime looked at her blankly.

"What's the special occasion?"

Makiko was surprised. How Orihime could be so uninformed?

"The head of Suzuhara clan is visiting tomorrow, with his family. They'll arrange the wedding."

Orihime's heart froze.


	3. The preparations - part one

_The preparations: part one_

Kotoha was standing quietly in the middle of the bedroom. Although her face was indifferent, she was a little worried. Will capricious Mamiya-sama like the kimono? Kotoha thought it was the most wonderful kimono she had ever seen. The dark purple texture with light violet blossoms was stunning; the material was so silk, like it was water. _It'd very fit miss._

But only lady Mamiya's opinion matters.

There, near the futon, was kneeling Mamiya-sama, the object of Kotoha's worries. A long time ago that woman was famous as amazing beauty. Many suitors came to propose her, some of them travelled for days, weeks even. Now, she was in her thirties, and nothing less attractive. In her raven hair, tied highly in the hairpins, was some jade jewelry, modest, but nice. It matched with her light green kimono. Her dark maroon eyes with long eyelashes were watching at the kimono, laid over the futon, for a few minutes. Her white hand, small as she wasn't tall woman, was touching its material.

"It'll suit." Finally she answered with her clear voice.

Kotoha felt relieved.

000000000000000000000000

Sumino glanced toward the maid. The composed girl was waiting new orders.

"What's happening with that daughter of mine? Where is she hiding again? Wouldn't you know that, Kotoha?! You're her maid, aren't you?" Guiltless girl just looked down.

"She had to thank those girls personally. Not me!" Sumino continued her tirade, "They came here to help her, but she had disappeared. So they left without worthy thanks, disappointed."

"Do I have to look for her?" Kotoha asked quietly, after Masami calmed down a little.

"Again? No." Masami waved.

"We'll wait for the miss to appear." She added sarcastically.

"But, find Orihime. She'll have to try her kimono on."

When Kotoha left, Sumino looked at the kimono. She felt a sad smile start to creep over her face.

0000000000000000000000000

A fifteen year old girl, with reddish hair, was walking through the forest, looking for healing plants. The forest had reach flora, so she was already holding a basket full of scented plants.

Noticing a plant she was especially looking for, she knelt down and reached out a hand.

_"Reiko..."_

Her heart stopped, her hand still in air. _Did I hear something...?_

Slowly, very slowly, she turned.

There were only a few trees, bushes, and a beaten path. Nothing suspicious. She sighed with relieve. _It was a wind. Nothing more._ Then she looked at the plant.

_"Reiko..." _Came the same rasping voice.

The fear paralysed her. It wasn't her imagination. Someone was standing behind her. She could feel its presence. Her instincts were yelling at her not to look back.

She looked back.

0000000000000000000000000

Yukihito - young tall boy - was leading the horse Hime-sama had left near the road. It was quiet and obedient, always it had been. What could overcome it to bring miss into such dangerous situation?

He looked at the sky. Dark ominous clouds covered it. It was foggy, even.

_I have to hurry. _He quickened, and the horse followed him. Soon, one heavy drop of water fell into his eye. He blinked, and rubbed it. Opening his eyes, he noticed a tall silhouette appeared in the fog. It was approaching him. _Where is he going? The village is on the opposite side. _He wondered.

Now the man was close to him. He was wearing an old grey cloak. While he was passing by, their eyes met.

Yukihito was taken aback. The stranger had odd dark skin... Brown? But those eyes startled him the most. _They're blinding yellow..._

Suddenly, the horse lost the control. Yukihito fought to keep it, but it was too strong for him. So the distraught animal, with the carriage, rushed off and disappeared in the fog.

When Yukihito looked back, the creature wasn't there anymore.

0000000000000000000000

Distressed Sumino looked out of the window, with concern. It was raining cats and dogs. She could hear terrible thunderstorm somewhere far. Behind her, Kotoha helped Orihime to put the kimono on, with anxious glances toward furious Mamiya-sama. Orihime, lost in her thoughts, didn't notice their odd behaviour. She passively let Kotoha-san's skilled hands to fix the kimono.

"I finished..." Kotoha disrupted dead silence in the room. Orihime looked at her reflection in the big oval mirror, while the maid was standing behind her. Finally, Sumino turned.

The pink kimono, with cherry blossoms, really suited the blonde, as Kotoha thought. Her rosy lips almost matched with its colour, and her dark marron eyes were making nice contrast. The maid had to admit herself that Hime-sama was beautiful in it.

"What a hopeless girl." Came disgusted Sumino's voice, "In the end, whatever we do, you're the weird stranger, like your mother. Actually, it was Ryuunosuke who wanted you to take part in the meeting, not me. So, please, just don't stand out yourself there. Now, get lost. "

She was looking coldly at Orihime, who wasn't surprised by those harsh words. She slightly bowed, and went to the door, while Kotoha-san followed her.

Suddenly, the door abruptly slipped. Orihime startled, taking one step back, her instincts almost ready for fight. She bumped into the maid, who caught her on a moment. Sumino, scared, put hand on heart.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Orihime stared in disbelief. Kotoha froze. Sumino was speechless.

A young tall woman in grey training clothes was standing there, completely soaked. Her hair, black like coal, was tied in wet ponytail. Dense bangs, which were covering her forehead above her eyes, were dripping. And her confused eyes, dark blue as night sky, were looking at them.

But, her face frightened women in the room. Although it was naturally slightly paled, now it was ghostly pale. Even her small, full mouth almost lost its colour.

Then her eyes settled down on Orihime, who was nearest. The girl shivered under that piercing gaze.

"I see. You were making a party without me." Her voice was hoarse, clearly sarcastic. Orihime looked away to regain calm.

"I'm passing. Give me a space."

Before she rushed out, she heard lady Mamiya's shouting:

"Chikaru! You look awful!"

0000000000000000000000000

_"Chikaru! Come down!" While I was standing in the hall, I heard mom shouting angry downstairs. She surely realized her favourite vase missing. _

_I ran into a room and bumped into something. The collision was so hard that I almost fell, but regained balance. I saw a creature sitting on a ground and rubbing its forehead. I was shocked: it was clearly human, but I haven't ever seen so light hair, like the sun. That human removed a hand from the face and looked right into me, slightly narrowing. It was some kid, a girl, as I could see, and she was about my age._

_"Chikaru! It'll be very bad if you're hiding!" mother's voice was very clear, like she was a few steps away. She was in the grip of hysteria. The strange girl shivered._

_Afraid that she could say something to my mother, I immediately grabbed and dragged her behind the screen, used for changing. She didn't have a time to react. _

_We were standing there, while mom was passing through the hall. I know it was a stupid place for hiding, but I didn't have a choice._

_Then, I heard her coming into the room. She stood just in front of the screen, like she was looking at it. I felt a cold sweat on my face._

_"Chikaru, come out. I know you're there."_

_I trembled._

_Suddenly, my companion rushed out, startling my mother and me._

_"Wha..." She yelled, not expecting her._

_"Have you called for me?" She asked timidly._

_I was listening in disbelief._

_"N-no. Where's Kotoha?" _

_"She went for sheets." _

_I heard mom going toward the door. But, before she left, she said:_

_"You'd better know some rules in this house. There's no running and shouting. Do not touch anything. And, especially, I have no sympathy for brats. Understood?"_

_Maybe the girl nodded, but I couldn't see. I couldn't believe. That completely unknown girl managed to fool my mother._

_"She left." The girl reappeared. I sighed, while she was curiously looking at me._

_"Who are you?" She asked._

_I have been taught to always act formally regardless who I'm talking to. So, I introduced myself:_

_"Mamiya Chikaru, the daughter of honoured general Mamiya Ryuunosuke. I'm thankful for what you did." The girl just looked confusedly at me for a moment. Then she smiled a little._

_What's she grinning for?, I thought._

_"You're acting like an adult."_

_I flushed a little. _

_"I'm Orihime." She simply said._

_In that moment my maid came into the room, holding the sheets. She was a little surprised seeing me there, but didn't say anything. Dear Kotoha, she hasn't ever pried._

_"I'll prepare nice bath for you." She was referring to Orihime, less indifferently, more warmly. I wasn't used to see that._

_"Please, Kotoha-san, tell me where my parents are. Some woman said they had to go somewhere far away, and that I'd see them again sometime, but she didn't know when. I can't wait, I want to see them right now." _

_Kotoha remained speechless. She didn't know what to say._

_000000000000000000000000_

_"Well, maidens, the lesson is over. Have a nice afternoon." Our teacher, pretty strict lady in middle age who couldn't see quite well, so she often squinted, finally said. I rapidly collected my scribbles and jumped from the kneeling pose. Some girls in our small group looked at me with disapproval, but I didn't care, and ran out. The lessons were usually dull; fortunately I had to attend only language, maths and history, because of my training. _

_However, I had to wait for Chikaru-chan. She never rushed, if she didn't have to. In the end, she was respectable Miya-sama. People admired her because she always acted ladylike in the public, and, I'm not exaggerating, she was a beauty._

_Finally, she went out with some girls. Although she was fifteen, she was pretty tall, taller than other girls in her company, especially me. I always had to lift my head up to look her in the eye._

_She was smiling, while those classmates were giggling. Her eyes were looking for me and I waved. She bowed lightly to the girls._

_When she approached, I grinned at her mischievously._

_"Nice recital, wasn't it?" She had been reading some love poetry at the lesson, and she had really got down to it. Although I don't like such goofy love poems, it was exciting to hear impassive voice of usually cool princess Miya._

_As I expected, a little flush appeared on her cheeks._

_"I didn't know you could be so romantic." I teased her, almost singing the last part, while we were walking down the hill._

_ "The next lesson is your turn to cope with it." She smirked. I froze._

_"Oh, I forgot that! Please, help me to learn pronouncing." I requested desperately. I couldn't manage it on my own! And all those girls will be listening to me... It'll be embarrassing!_

_She raised eyebrows._

_"How irresponsible."_

_"Just don't criticize me. Will you help me, or not?"_

_She smiled a little._

_"You owe me a cake." Sometimes I was making meals and cakes so I could be prepared to live on my own. _

_"You have a deal." I winked. "Just be careful don't to get fat. You really like sweets much."_

_She looked away, rolling eyes. I unconsciously looked into her slim figure, fragile as porcelain. Who would think that that girl could be good with a blade? Her mother was training her, as it was a tradition for women in their clan, and she was incredibly quick and precise. She was skilled fencer and amazing archer. _

_As it was spring, fragrant blossoms flourished on trees; one pink fell into Chikaru's bangs. I reached out hand, and removed it. Suddenly, she caught my arm and sticked to it. That surprised me; she wasn't clingy. I felt happy. _


End file.
